Werewolf Dean
by CrystalNight26
Summary: Another RP that me and my friend did! Ayanna and I walk around the arena and see Dean on his phone. Something looks different about him so we go over and talk to him


Me and Ayanna were walking through the hallways of the arena when we saw Dean walking towards his locker room~ We decided to follow him because we saw something interesting...~ When we walked in, we saw him on his phone~ I started to blush a light shade of pink because I saw that he had cute wolf ears!~

"Oh my God!~ His wolfie ears are so cute!~" I squealed. Dean looked up and was a little startled.

"It's not cute!~" He said as his ears twitched.

"Yes, it is~" Ayanna agreed with me.

"It's adorable Dean, just like you~" I smiled.

"See?~ Even she knows it's cute~" (Ayanna)

Dean started to blush a little. "Tch... thanks~"

I shyly kissed Dean on the lips quickly then I blushed intensely as Ayanna kissed Dean's cheeks. Dean blushed red as this happened.

"Are you guys gonna keep making blush because you two think that it's cute?~"

"Well, you're already adorable so it would make you even cuter~" I giggled.

"Yeah~" (Ayanna)

Dean blushed and looked away. "Hmph!~"

"Don't hide your cute face, Deanie~" I said sweetly.

"Come on~ Let us see your cute face!~"

Dean was still looking away while continuing to blush and slightly growled.

"Ohh, Ayanna~ I think that we need to soften his mood~"

"Okay~" Ayanna giggled.

"What are you talkng about?~"

"You'll see, Dean~" I said sexily as Ayanna giggled again. Dean raised his eyebrow and I started to blush as Ayanna was blushing pink. Dean was confused, wondering what was going to happen. I kissed Dean and put my arms around him. Ayanna kissed his cheek.

"What are you...?~" Dean was blushing red from this. I groped his booty and lightly pressed my breasts against his chest. Ayanna groped his booty too and started to kiss his lips.

Dean's tail was wagging. I softly rubbed his member through his pants and Ayanna rubbed his booty. Dean was still blushing red.

"Wha-ahh..." Dean started to pant. I slid his pants down and continued to rub his member. Ayanna was kissing him deeply.

"Mmm...~" Dean's tail was still wagging. I slid down his boxers and started to tease him. Ayanna rubbed his booty and started groping it.

"Ahh... hey!~ Don't tease me like that!~ Ahh...~"

"Hehe~" I giggled as I licked his cock with my tongue, teasing him more. Ayanna then slapped his booty.

"Hehe~ Just relax, Dean~" (Me)

"Ahh!..." He moaned. I looked up at him and winked.

"Let us do the work, kay?~" (Ayanna)

"Fine...~" Dean said as he panted. I started going down on his cock while teasing him greatly. Ayanna kissed Dean's lips and he started to moan a bit. I slapped his booty while I continued going down on him. Ayanna started to rub his tail.

"Ahh!~ You two are massive teases..~" Dean said as he was blushing red.

I giggled, "You're so fun to tease~"

"True~" Ayanna agreed while continuing to rub his tail. Dean was panting and I started going faster. Ayanna was nubbling his ear.

"Ahh...ah..~" Dean's tail and cock started to twitch. I spanked his booty again and continued to pleasure him while Ayanna continued to nubble his ear. Dean bit his bottom lip while moaning. I went slightly faster.

"Ahhh!~ Ah...ah..~" Dean moaned as he released his product into my mouth.

Ayanna giggled, "Too much teasing for ya, Dean?~"

I smirked. "Did you like that, Deanie?~"

"Wow... that was amazing...~" He said, panting.

"That's a yes~" Ayanna said while laughing a little.

I giggled, "I'm feeling very naughty~"

"Me too~"

"Ohh reeeally?~ What should I do to you two?~"

"Maybe you should punish us~" I suggested while blushing. Ayanna nodded.

"Seems fair for you girls~ One question, should I do this one by one or at the same time?~"

I blushed. "What do you think, Ayanna?~"

"That's a difficult decision...~" She said while blushing red.

"I say..~ You two decide who goes first~"

"You wanna go first, Ayanna?~" I whispered to her while blushing.

"S-sure~" She answered as she continued to blush red.

"Come on over, Sweetheart~"

Ayanna went over to Dean as he had told her to. He put her on his lap and smirked. Dean then started to rub Ayanna's pussy through her jeans while kissing her.

"Mmm~" Ayanna was blushing a light pink. Dean put his hand into her panties and continued.

"A-ahh!~" She moaned softly as she held his tail. Dean blushed and started teasing her.

"Aaahh..~"

Dean took off Ayanna's jeans and panties then layed her down and rubbed her clit while using his tongue, his free hand groping her breasts.

"Ahhh!~" Ayanna moaned out again. Dean thrusted his tongue in and out of her. She moaned loudly and was drooling a bit. Dean stopped and started thrusting his member into her pussy and spanked her bottom.

"AAHHH!~" Ayanna was panting and moaning loudly.

"You love this?~" Dean asked as her thrusted into her more.

"AHH!~ YES!~ YES!~" She screamed out in pleasure, moaning very loudly. Dean chuckled at her response as he was moaning and panting. Dean's cock began to twitch while he was thrusting into Ayanna faster.

"I.. I.. gotta.. Ahh!~" She moaned as she continued panting.

"Fuck!~ I'm about to..~" Dean panted, moaned loudly, and started to release his product.

Ayanna began to climax as well, "AHHHH!~ AH.. ah..~"

Dean was moaning and panting and Ayanna was panting heavily.

"That was.. amazing..~ Tiffany.. your turn..~"

"Okay~" I blushed.

"You're getting the same treatment as Ayanna did~ Bend over~" Dean instructed me. I blushed heavily and slowly bent over. Dean spanked my bottom roughly then put his tongue into my pussy. I moaned lightly. He then inserted two of his fingers and started thrusting into me with his tongue.

"Ahh~" I moaned. Dean started going faster and spanked my bottom.

"Kyyaaa~"

Dean thrusted into me rougher, "Mmm~"

"OHhhh~" I blushed more and moaned again. Dean stopped thrusting and pulled his tongue and fingers out of me. He then licked and groped my breasts. I whimpered and moaned out a little bit while rubbing his soft werewolfie ears.

"Mmm~" He started pinching my nipples a bit. I whimpered more while biting my lower lip. Dean put his hard member inside of my wet pussy.

"AHHhhh!~" I moaned loudly as he was thrusting inside of me.

"Ohh, Dean!~"

Dean moaned and started to thrust into me faster and harder.

"AHHHHhhh!~" I moaned out in pleasure. He started to pant as he moaned. I brought his face to mine so I could make-out with him while he thrusted into me.

I began french kissing him and moaned while petting him and feeling his adorable wolfie ears. He moaned and his dick began to twitch. I started to feel tingling in my pussy and moaned louder.

Dean was moaning and panting, "I'm gonna... ahh!~"

"I'm close!~ AHHHH!~" I began to climax.

"AHH!~" Dean began to cum inside of me and thrusted slowly. I moaned and climaxed with him, panting and blushing extremely hard. He moaned and breathed heavily as he pulled his member out of me.

"Hehe..~" He smirked.

"Ahh~ You're amazing, Dean~"

Ayanna, still panting, said, "I agree...~"

"Why thank you~" Dean chuckled.

I blushed and panted a little, "You're welcome~"

"Both of you did good too~"

"Thanks..~" Ayanna blushed pink. I blushed more and hid my face cutely. Ayanna looked away shyly and blushed more.

"Aww~ Both of you are adorable~" Dean laughed.

"You're even more adorable, Deanie~" I said, shying.

"I agree with her~" Ayanna agreed with me while shying too.

"Ohh, come on~ Both of you two are even more cute~ I can tell!~"

I blushed even more, "Kyyaaa!~"

"Naawww~"

Dean laughed again, "See?~ Told ya~"

I stroked his tail and hugged him shyly. Ayanna also hugged him and pet his ears shyly. Dean hugged both of us and my blushing intensified. Ayanna was blushing red. Dean then rubbed our heads. We started purring as a result.

"That's even more adorable~" He smiled.

"Meow~"

"Meow~ Nya!~" Ayanna meowed cutely. Dean kissed both of us and I kissed him back passionately while Ayanna kissed his cheek. Dean's tail started wagging. Ayanna and I groped his booty. He blushed red and his ears twitched cutely.

"Hehe~" I giggled.

"Little warning next time okay, Darlings?~"

"No promises~" I giggled again. Ayanna started to giggle a little bit too.

"Haha~ Alright then~" Dean said as he groped our booties.

"Kyyaaa!~" I blushed more and slightly moaned.

"Kyaa~" Ayanna blushed a bright pink. Dean chuckled.

"Meeow~" I purred. Ayanna continued to blush and purred a little.

"...then no promises for me either~" Dean smirked. I licked his wolfie ear. Ayanna nommed on his other ear while rubbing his tail.

"Nnn.. mmm...~" (Dean)

I rubbed Dean's cock through his pants while Ayanna rubbed his booty. This caused him to moan a bit. I took Dean's pants off and smirked. Ayanna took his boxers off and giggled.

"Haha..~ You girls are really naughty now!~"

"We've always been...~ Hehe..~"

"..and always will be~" Ayanna added.

"Hehe~ In that case...~" Dean took off our shirts along with our bras. I shyly covered myself.

"Nya!~" I squeled.

"Kyaa~" Ayanna blushed red.

"...then I'll be naughty with you both..~" Dean finished his sentence and groped our breasts softly.

"Kyyaaaa~" I moaned.

"Ahh~" (Ayanna)

I bit my lower lip as Dean was massaging our breasts.

"Ahhh.. ah~" Ayanna moaned out. Dean's wolf nails poked our nipples.

" You're enjoying this, aren't you two?~" Dean asked us.

"Yeeeaaahhh~ Mmmm~" I whimpered slightly and moaned.

"Yess~"

"That's what I thought~ Both of you, lay down on your backs~" Dean instructed and gave us a sexy smirk. I layed down and blushed intensely. Ayanna blushed and layed down too. Dean took off our pants and panties fastly when we were on our backs.

"When I'm done, it'll be your ladies turn~ Okay?~" Dean asked us while stroking our clits using one hand on each of us.

"AHhhh~ Okay~" I moaned happily.

"Ahhh~ Yes, Dean~ Ahh!~" Ayanna agreed as Dean rubbed our clits faster.

"AHHhhhh!~" I moaned louder.

"Ahh!~ Dean!~"

"Getting wet already, huh?" Dean chuckled and put two of his fingers inside both of us.

"AHHH!~ Oh gosh, Dean!~"

"Aaah!~ Yeah!~" Ayanna continued to moan. Dean was thrusting his fingers in and out of us.

"AAaahhh!~" (Me)

"Ohh~ Ahhh!~" (Ayanna)

Dean thrusted his fingers faster and harder.

"KYYYAAAAA!~" My moaning got higher.

"Aaahh!~ I think I'm close!~" Ayanna moaned louder. Dean thrusted his fingers even harder and faster than before. My back arched slightly while moaning louder.

"AAHHHHHH!~ OHH, Dean!~" I felt a sensation in my pussy. Ayanna also arched her back, feeling the same sensation in her nether regions.

"AhhhHH!~ Dean~ We're close!~" (Ayanna)

"Go ahead, Darlings~" Dean said as he fingered us roughly.

"AAAHHHHHHH!~" I pant and moan, then begin to hit my climax.

"AAAAaaahhh!~" Ayanna moaned and panted, beginning to climax as well. Dean felt us climax on his fingers, still thrusting slowly. I was panting fastly and moaned.

Ayanna was panting and still moaned a little. Dean took his fingers out of us and licked our climaxes off of his fingers.

"Nice~" He chuckled. I was blushing a bright shade of red and was still panting. Ayanna was blushing red too.

"Both of you did a nice job~ ..and tasty~ Your turn now, Darlings~"

"Thank chu~" I continued to blush and got down on my knees~

"Thanks, Dean~" Ayanna smiled then kissed his lips.

"Hehe~ Your welcome~ Now, let's see what you ladies got~"

"Gladly~" I started licking the tip of his hard cock while Ayanna rubbed his tail. This caused him to moan a bit. I started going down on him. Ayanna played with his werewolfie ears. I went faster which made him moan more.

"Ohh, yeah... ahh~"

Ayanna kissed his lips passionately then said, "You love that, Dean?~"

"Yeah, keep on going~"

"How are you feeling, Deanie?~" I winked and then continued to suck him off.

"Feels soo good~" He responded.

"Haha~ You naughty werewolf~" Ayanna giggled and started to make-out with him passionately. I slapped Dean's booty and increased my speed. Ayanna giggled again as she french kissed him.

"Mmm!~" He wagged his tail. Ayanna bit his lower lip softly. Dean moaned loudly as she continued making out with him.

"Hey, Ayanna~ Should we switch positions so you can show him an amazing time?~" I asked her.

"Sure~" She responded as Dean was panting.

"Hehe~" I stood up and stroked Dean's tail and pet his ears. Ayanna got down on her knees and put his dick into her mouth.

"Mmm.. ahh!~"

I started french kissing him and stroked his face. Dean moaned as he french kissed me. Ayanna went faster and licked the tip of his cock. I pet his tail while continuing to make out with him as he stroked my face.

Ayanna teased Dean a bit with her tongue. He was panting and moaning. I slapped his booty again. Ayanna went down on him faster.

"Mmm!~" He blushed and his dick started to twitch. I kissed him very passionately while holding his face gently. He held my face the same way and released his product on Ayanna. I stroked his face and ran my hand through his hair.

"Good boy...~" I kissed his lips again. He was panting heavily.

"Such a good boy indeed~" Ayanna agreed.

"Hehe~" I pet his ear. He blushed red and continued panting as Ayanna kissing him.

"Such a good wolfie~" (Me)

"Ha.. hehe~" Dean wagged his tail at my comment. Ayanna pet him.

"We love chu, Dean~" (Me)

"We love you soo much~" (Ayanna)

"I love you both too~" Dean smiled and blushed again. I blushed heavily and smiled very cutely. Dean kissed us both on the lips. Ayanna blushed heavily from this.

"Both of you are just so adorable~" Dean smiled.

"Kyaa~" Ayanna hid her face shyly.

"Thank chu~" I responded as I also hid my face shyly.

"Aww~" Dean laughed and pet us. This caused us to blush even more red.

"Kyyaaa!~" (Me)

Dean wagged his tail again and then rubbed his eyes.

"Sleepy, Deanie?~" Ayanna asked him.

"Yeah~" He blushed a bit.

I yawned cutely, "I'm a bit sleepy too~"

"Me too~" Ayanna yawned.

"Both of you cuties can sleep on me~" Dean smiled as he layed down.

"Okay~" I went over to him and layed on one side of him so Ayanna could sleep on his other side.

"Yay~" Ayanna layed down on his other side. Dean chuckled and continued to smile. I kissed his cheek and snuggled up to him.

Ayanna kissed his other cheek and cuddled him. He rubbed our heads softly and wagged his tail. I started to nod off as Ayanna started to go to sleep too.

"Sleep well, Darlings~"

"You too, Deanie~" I said before I fell asleep. Ayanna blushed and continued to cuddle him.

"Same to you~" Ayanna blushed as she fell asleep. Dean chuckled then started to sleep with us.


End file.
